Pure White
by mooneclyps
Summary: A small story i came up with while trying to overcome my writers block. Allen's life was nothing but normal, he had gotten used to it, he didn't want to but he had. And now this? Why him, yes why him? why did the noah's want him, why, why, why,why? No Parings decided yet! might be a two-shot, might be longer... Tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm totally stuck on my other stories so i thought it might trigger my creative side if i let loose and wrote something else… well, here goes!**

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own -Man (Wish I did *sob*)

o~*O*~o

"Give up." Lulu Bell's voice were sharp and low, she had said it in a voice barely over a whisper, but it had seemed to reach the semi conscious white haired boy's ears.

"Further struggle is futile, you know it as well as I do. You will **not** escape us this time" she grinned wickedly down at him "You will come with us, whether you want it or not" the words left her mouth with a perfect amount of poison entwined in her meaning.

o~*O*~o

Allen's body shuddered at the promise in the noah's words. He, Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee and off course his ever present stalker, Howard Link had been sent out on a mission, nothing out of ordinary, it all started as usual; they had taken the train to a village not too far away from the order, had argued as usual; which had almost ended in him getting his head shopped off by the ever grumpy samurai, Yuu Kanda.

Lavi had made a smart ass comment about him already being short as a bean sprout without Kanda shortening him further, making Kanda let out a amused scoff from the back of his throat. And link taking his usual note in his ever present notebook.

You see? Nothing unusual, well not until they had stepped of off the train that is.

His eye had immediately activated, signaling them of the akuma's presence, but they had not attacked. That itself had been weird, but he couldn't see where they were, he just knew they were there.

Kanda had let out a sound between a curse and a grunt and put his hand on Mugen, readying himself for the oncoming fight.

Lenalee had tried to comfort him, telling him that everything would be okay. It hadn't really worked, he knew something major was going on, his gut was telling him to get the hell out of there, but no. he was a exorcist, he would stand his ground, protect those who needed protecting.

The next think he knew he had been thrown across the almost empty train station and in to one of the brick houses nearby. The blow to his head had him seeing stars and his ears ringing.

They; Lavi and Lenalee had shouted his name, running towards where he had collapsed. They never reached, the akuma that had been hiding made themselves known and began their onslaught on the exorcists.

Allen had gotten to his feet on unsteady legs, trying to hurry to help his friends. He had just taken a few steps when he noticed her; the same noah that had infiltrated headquarters not too long ago. She were standing just a few paces in front o him, staring at him with narrowed eyes.

She had smiled at him, showing her slightly sharpened teeth and inclined her head in acknowledgement.

"We meet again" she had said when he had not responded, she took one step closer when he once again didn't respond and simply stared at her, his gray eyes wide in horror.

She chuckled "I might have thrown you into that wall a little too hard" she said sending him a sweet apologetic smile "I'm sorry"

"Y-you" he stammered taking a step back on his still unsteady legs "W-what do you w-want?" he asked activating Crown Clown. His innocence hovered over him in its defensive form, flickering slightly.

The Noah, arched and eyebrow staring at him amusedly; as if he had just said something comical, she had taking another long step towards him, pulling at one of the gloves covering her hands.

"Allen!" he heard Lavi yell just before his massive hammer struck the ground before him, he threw himself sideways, barely dodging Lavi's attack.

"You okay?" Lavi asked jogging up to him and reached out his hand to help him up, Allen nodded his still aching head and turned towards where the noah had just been standing.

"I-is she?" he asked, nodding towards the large round mark in the pavement "I mean, did you?" Lavi hadn't needed to answer, for his grim expression said more than enough.

"No, she got away, jumped at the same time you did" he responded between gritted teeth "Did she do anything to you? Are you sure your okay?" he asked patting Allen on the shoulder, making him wince slightly.

"Ye-yeah" Allen said trying to give Lavi a reassuring smile, totally failing as Lavi had noticed his pained expression.

"Truth please" Lavi said giving Allen a long look.

Allen sighed and stared up at the read head "Hit my head" he said giving Lavi a weak looking smile. Lavi's face immediately took on one of worry "it's nothing major!" Allen said waving his hands in front of himself trying to reassure the too overly observant eye.

Lavi grunted and took a hold off one of Allen's arms, dragging him with him towards where the others were; still fighting the few remaining akuma's. Allen staggered as he almost tripped over one of the many pavement peaces covering the now uneven ground.

"He-hey Allen! You okay?" Lavi asked holding Allen's shoulders, the said boy's head hanging limp between them both "Allen? Hey!" he shook the frail looking boy's shoulders "Can you hear me? Hey!"

"Allen, Lavi!" Lenalee yelled running towards them, her black boots inactivated "What happed?" she asked bending down to look into Allen's face.

"Don't know, he was complaining about his head, trying to blow it off as nothing and then he collapsed" Lavi responded while lowering the white haired boy down to the ground "Where's Kanda?" He asked looking back at where Lenalee had just come from.

"He and Link went looking for the noah" she said stroking Allen's dirt covered cheek "She seemed to be heading further into town"

"Fuck!" Lavi growled gripping his hammer's handle in a tight grip.

"They'll be fine Lavi" Lenalee said still stroking and watching the unconscious Allen "They have to be" she said in a hard tone.

Lavi hit his hammer in the already destroyed ground, making a cloud of dust hang in the air "Lavi!" Lenalee yelled between choughs, glaring at said read head.

Lavi scratched the back of his head and smiled apologetically "Sorry, just a little antsy" he said sounding sheepish.

Lenalee only sighed and waved her hand in the air, trying to clear the air of dust "I know" she said in a understanding voice "I am too"

Lavi only nodded and started pacing back and forth, back and forth, making Lenalee ground and once again glare at Lavi "Would you stop it, you're making me more worried than I already am!"

"Yeah… sorry" he said seating himself on a pile of rubble.

"Lavi" Lenalee said looking at the said boy, a knowing look in her eyes.

"Yes?" Lavi responded tugging at the bandanna that held up his messy hair.

"Go" She said turning her face back to the motionless form in her arms, fondly stroking Allen's white hair "They need you" she said giving him a encouraging smile "I can handle things here, go!"

"But-" Lavi began but stopped when he saw Lenalee's steal hard purple eyes "Fine, be safe! I'll be back soon!" he called as he ran towards town.

She watched his retreating back, a smile slowly creeping up on her thin lips "Finally" she sighed and morphed back to her original form "You really are troublesome, you know" she said and rubbed a smudge of dirt off the white haired boy's cheek.

"No matter, let's go" she said picking up the small boy bridal style "the other's are waiting"

o~*O*~o

Lavi kept getting this bad feeling in the pit of his stomach as he continued searching for Link and Kanda, she shouldn't be so hard to find, their battling the noah, right?

After running for another few minutes he finally spotted Link's familiar blond braid, he sped up his pace and called out to him, only to stop dead in his tracks when he reached them.

"Lavi!" Lenalee called out to him, using her activated black boots to reach him faster "Where have you been!"

"Lenalee? What are you doing here, shouldn't you be with-" he cut himself off, his face turning a white sickly color "Shit!" he yelled turning on his heels, and running as fast as he could to where he had just come from "She got Allen!" Lavi yelled back when Lenalee yelled after him to stop, she froze at that and then hurried after him, Kanda and Link hot on their heels.

_To Be Continued! _

**A/N: Please Review and tell me what you think, is it worth continuing? Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter of pure white! Sorry for the wait! **

**And I'm so happy you liked the previous chapter, love reading your review's and thoughts about what's going to happen! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer! : I do NOT own -Man (sad, but true)**

o~*O*~o

The white haired teen moaned as Lulu Bell lifted up his motionless body, Lulu Bell was shocked at how light the white haired teen was, she was sure he would have been heavier by the cheer force he showed on the battle field.

She clutched his frail body closer to him making the kid moan again. "Sorry" she mumbled in a hushed voice, not really sure she meant it herself.

"Allen!" a female voice rang out from behind her back right before a high heeled boot were slammed into her back, making her skitter backwards a few paces.

She almost dropped the boy she was carrying but quickly readjusted and hoisted the teens limp form over one of her shoulders, so she had her hands free.

"Don't you people ever give up?" she sighed and glared at the pigtailed girl standing not far away "He's coming with me, and you can do nothing of it" she said in a matter of fact voice.

"Let him go!" Lenalee yelled crouching into a fighting position. She shifted her eyes from the blond noah to her white haired friends form slung over the woman's shoulder "What do you want with him?" she asked curiosity and anger entwined in her normally warm and soft voice "Are you here to kill him"

Lulu Bell chuckled at the stupidity of the girl and sneered a wide superior smile, showing of her sharp white teeth.

"Stupid girl" she chuckled placing one of her stray locks behind her ear "If we wanted him dead, he would be dead"

Lenalee frowned at the other woman's words trying to figure out the meaning behind her words.

"Then-" she started but was cut off by Lavi racing up from behind her, swinging his large hammer at the noah.

"Get your filthy paws of Moyashi-chan!" he yelled, his hammer slamming into the place she blond had just stood.

She noah frowned, her eyes flashing dangerously "What nuisance" she growled underneath her breath, barely loud enough for them to hear.

"Lenalee!" Lavi yelled glancing at the said girl, she nodded in response and shoot up in the air at the same time Lavi swung his hammer, Lenalee Landed on the flat side of the hammer and was thrown towards the blond noah, she shoot off from the hammer, her speed increasing with the help of her dark boots.

"Allen!" she yelled as she slammed into the noah, making said noah drop Allen to the ground, Lenalee quickly scooped up the white teen hurrying back a safe distance from where the noah lay momentarily crumpled to the ground.

"Lenalee! Allen!" she heard Lavi call in a worried voice, running towards them "How is he?" he asked as he joined them, panting deeply.

"Don't know, he seems to be out of it" Lenalee replied putting Allen's battered body down on the ground "The noah?" Lenalee asked, glancing up at Lavi.

"Kanda's taking care of her" Lavi said in a cold voice seating himself on the ground by Allen's side, he placed a hand on the white haired boy's teen and clicked his tongue "She really did a number on him" he murmured still prodding Allen's head with light fingers, Allen clearly winced and let out a pained cry when Lavi ran his fingers at the back on his head.

"How is he?" Lenalee asked in a worried voice, glancing down at Allen over Lavi's shoulder's.

Lavi sighed and stood up "Not good, that noah almost smashed his skull in" Lavi glanced down at Lenalee's face "He won't wake up in a while" 'if he does wake up' Lavi though, not voicing his fears out loud.

Tears started rolling down Lenalee's pale cheeks "A-Allen…" she sobbed staring down at her white haired teammate.

"Lenalee.." Lavi said in a low voice, he hated seeing her this way, his eyes was drawn away from the sobbing girl as Kanda smashed in to a brick wall not far away from where they were standing, Lavi cursed under his breath and turned back to the sobbing girl "Lenalee, listen" he said patting the girl on the head "Kanda needs help, can you take care of things over here?"

Lenalee dried her eyes with the sleeve of her exorcist cote and turned her violet eyed up to meet his single green one, she nodded her head stiffly.

"Good, I'll be back as soon as I can!" he called over his shoulder, running off to help Kanda.

o~*O*~o

**A/N:That's that! Hope you liked it! The next chapter will hopefully be posted faster than this one, and will hopefully be longer as well! **

**REVIEW! **


	3. News

Hey guy's! Sorry, not a chappie, i just wanted to post this little note to tell you that i've put up a poll on my account on which fic i should focus and finish first, not saying i won't post any other fic chapters, but the one with the most wotes will be my main focus.

Please visit my profile and vote, the poll will be up for two weeks!


End file.
